


Presents

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Bottom Severus Snape, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	

Severus rolled over, pressing his body against his mate's. His mate was always so warm. He knew he should be getting up, but he wanted to linger in bed for a bit longer. "Love, we have to get up soon." He heard, and he responded by grunting, refusing to open his eyes.

"We can stay in bed all day or we can get up and open our presents." 

"Bed." He mumbled. He really didn't want to leave the warmth of the bed, for the chill of the dungeons. Even if their quarters weren't freezing they still weren't as warm as their bed. He knew the elves already had fires going, but he wanted to enjoy their holiday. "That can be my present." He finally uttered.

"It can be, but I thought you would enjoy opening your gift from me this year, it's very special one." He felt a hand run down his back, he let out a pleasurable moan of appreciation of his mate's talented hands. The man could make him utter so many different sounds. 

"Can we open them in here?" He lifted his head and looked at his green-eyed mate, his hair was its usual mess.

"I think that can be arranged." He felt the top of his head get kissed. "Dobby."

"Dobby be helping great Harry Potter, Sir. What be wanting Master's mate?" The elf was almost bouncing in his excitement to serve Harry. Severus wondered if the elf would ever calm down.

"Tea and a light breakfast Dobby. Thank you." 

"Yes, coming up Harry Potter, Sir." Dobby popped out. 

He released Harry as he slid out of bed, he watched him exit their bedroom, and could hear him working around the tree. He knew they most likely had a lot of little presents, like candy and things from acquaintances. He sat up, moved the pillows into a better position and waited. 

After they were resettled, Severus tucked in next to Harry, Harry held out a box for him. He looked at the box, it was average size, the wrapping paper was Slytherin green with black cauldrons. "You still have that paper?"

"Of course." Harry gave him another kiss. "The grandkids found it, I had to move my hiding spot." Severus remembered the first year they were bonded, and Harry had bought that wrapping paper. Each year after that, there was always one gift that was wrapped in it. It was usually the most important gift.

Severus smirked. He wasn't surprised, their kids and their grandkids were trouble magnets like Harry, but with the Slytherin gene dominant in them. Severus remembered after their first child had been sorted into Slytherin, commenting to Harry that he clearly took after him. He felt very superior until his mate leaned into him and surprised him by saying "I was to be in Slytherin, Draco was the reason I wasn't." That night Severus learned about Harry fighting with the Sorting Hat.

He took the box, shook it, nothing. It wasn't shaped like a book, not that Harry wrapped books in the special paper. He slowly unwrapped the box, the box was a plain white box, no markings. He again looked at Harry. He arched his brow, he wasn't sure why but every year Harry had managed to pull off a surprise present. 

"It better not be potion ingredients." He warned. While he was a Potion Master, he hated only receiving potion ingredients for presents on Christmas.

"It's not. I think everyone knows by now not to do that." 

Severus smirked, he remembered pranking Minerva, and some of their future in-laws because they kept giving him potion ingredients for Christmas. Harry had to explain it was fine for the rest of the year but not Christmas and usually provided everyone with a list of things to buy the man each year. 

He slowly lifted the lid of the box and looked inside. There were two bonding bands, a port-key, and a deed. He looked at his mate. "I don't understand." He was feeling overwhelmed if this meant what he thought it meant.

"Next month will be our seventy-five anniversary, I want us to renew our vows, use the port-key to go and live in our new home. Look under the deed." Harry told him, as he was pulled into Harry's arms. 

Severus regained control of his emotions. "I remembered." Harry told him as he wiped a stray tear from Severus' face. He had mentioned about twenty or so years ago how sweet it was when they had watched Bill and Fleur renew their vows. He honestly didn't think Harry would remember that. He really shouldn't be surprised, Harry always remembered everything he said when it came to their relationship. 

Severus finally picked up the deed and saw the picture. It was where they had their honeymoon. "I bought it. Had it redone and it's ready for us to move in after we retire this year." Harry told him.

Harry was the Headmaster, Severus was the deputy. After the war, Harry had gone and gotten his Masters in Defense and Law. Severus remained as the Potion Master. When Minerva retired, she wanted to make Severus the Headmaster and Harry the deputy, but Severus was pregnant with their third child, so they switched the roles and it worked out well.

"Harry, you didn't?" The rest of the gifts were ignored as Severus stared at the picture.

"I did. I know how much you loved it there and when they closed the place down I waited for it to be put up for sale and bought it. I had them replant all the gardens, and redo the few acres the house is on. The island is now back to being self-sustaining. There are horses and things for the grandkids." Harry paused, "so Mr. Severus Tobias Potter, will you do me the honor of bonding with me again for another seventy-five years?"

Severus smirked as he replied "I don't know. I mean I am used to your foolish ways, I have been putting up with them for seventy-five years." He snuggled into his husband, "thank you. Harry."

"Welcome Love, so I am going to assume you agree with the plans?"

"Very much so. Now, give me the rest of my present and I don't mean the gifts."


End file.
